


Quiet Nights

by angel1876



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: Self indulgent reader-insert hugs with the ink demon.





	Quiet Nights

On two legs, the beast was more than tall enough to tower over you. It was an intimidating image, to be sure. 

Thin and lanky, with hands that ended in claws more than capable of tearing flesh. Mouth stretched into a permanently wide, toothy grin, face all but covered in ink to the point that you had no hope of telling what his eyes were doing. He tracked your movements and position without trying, head locked on you in a way that made you feel like he was staring.

A dark pool formed around his feet, normal for whenever he stopped moving long enough. It was fascinating to watch, no matter how much of it he left behind, it seemed there was always more.

You'd watched him approach from where you stood against a far wall, drained from a long day, distracted by his movements. He came without hurry, and that meant that his limp was all the easier to see.

For a time, he stood before you, neither of you moving. He tilted his head, looking at you, and then slowly, he lowered himself onto all fours.

Even down there, he was still massive, his form closer to a huge cat than anything else. Coming closer, he bumped his head against your chest, warm ink seeping through your clothes to stick to your skin upon contact. Raising your hands, you pressed them into either side of his face, scratching down under the horns. Despite what his liquid appearance suggested, he was quite solid underneath, his body radiating heat in a way most humans didn't.

Somewhere low in his chest, deep enough that you could feel the vibration, Bendy purred.

It was a deep noise, loud, and in any other creature it would have been a growl, but not here. You know what he sounded like when he was growling. 

Emitting that booming purr on every exhale, he rubbed his face against your chest, down toward your stomach, and back up again. You brushed your fingers toward the back of his head, scratching along the base of his scull, and he responded by rubbing harder. It made you smile.

When he pulled away, it was to sit down on the ground, his arms wrapping around you to pull you with him. He held you in his lap, his grip tight, reassuring. You could feel strength in every inch of him that pressed against you, the build of an apex predator wound securely around your frame. You hugged him about the waist, and he tucked his head over yours.

A protective embrace. His claws dug harmlessly into the cloth covering your back, soft kneading to go along with his purrs.

You closed your eyes, leaning against him, letting his ink drip onto and coat every part of you that it could reach. Later, you would lament the loss of another outfit, too stained to wear again, but for now you were content to stay where you were.

The two of you held each other, and you felt safe.


End file.
